Report 553
Report #553 Skillset: Highmagic Skill: Kether Org: Institute Status: Completed Feb 2011 Furies' Decision: Will allow targetting gems which will drain charges Problem: Kether and Violet are considered unacceptable in regards to combating Researcher gemstones. The biggest problem is the inability to target specific gemstones and have a marked and noticeable effect on those gemstones. By comparison, other Guardian archetype entities may be targeted by name and killed in relatively few hits. This proposal seeks to allow gemstones to be targeted individually while still maintaining the uniqueness of Researcher "entities". 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow: EVOKE KETHER SEVER . Allow: INVOKE VIOLET SEVER . When a gemstone is targeted specifically, that gemstone becomes "stunned" for 20 seconds but continues to lose charges while stunned. While the stone is stunned, it does not proc its effects. When the 20s elapses, the gemstone becomes unstunned but is automatically deactivated. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to the above, allow a Researcher to "fortify" one gemstone against Kether and Violet attacks by crafting their CrystalWeapon from that gemstone. That means that only turquoise, jade, garnet, beryl, opal, onyx, bloodstone, amethyst and emerald may be protected in this way. Player Comments: ---on 2/3 @ 00:18 writes: From what I hear, it takes more than one Kether or Violet to deactivate a single gem right now. With this report, will it be changed to be that I'll only have to smack a Diamond gem once to lead to its deactivation or will I have to smack it multiple times still? Of course, I might be wrong about how Violet/Kether works on a single gem right now, so clarification would be great. ---on 2/3 @ 01:04 writes: Many questions: What occurs when someone targets a 'fortified' gemstone for severence? Is this fortifying ability an addition to, or a replacement of the current charge bonus? Does this cost mana/equilibrium on failure? Can it be done through shields? Will it be able to target rubies, ie. EVOKE KETHER SEVER ME RUBY to remove a ruby on self without movement? Will this change also effect the gem severing skills in transmology and psionics? Will having a gem stunned prevent someone from spinning a new one, or only activating the gem? Expected answers are: Nothing, addition, no to both, no, no, yes and yes respectively, but we should probably consider allowing people to sever gems through shield because of diamond. ---on 2/3 @ 05:05 writes: RE: Viynain-- Currently, Kether/Violet target a single, random gemstone in the target's crystalplex. When hit, they remove roughly 5 charges from that gemstone and deactivate it. Re-activating the gemstone is just a matter of crystalplex activating it again, which requires balance but does not use it. With this change, if you wanted to stop diamond, you would not need to target it multiple times. A single, EVOKE KETHER PRAV DIAMOND would immediately "stun" the diamond effect for 20s as well as deactivate the gemstone so that it has to be re- activated after the stun period has elapsed. ---on 2/3 @ 05:10 writes: RE: Iytha-- If someone targets a fortified gemstone to sever, they will simply receive a failure message. Whether this takes balance or not I will leave up to the administration. The 'fortify' ability would be inherent and in addition to the current crystalweapon gemstone effect. In regards to shield, it would respect all of the same mechanisms currently in place and function identically in that respect. It will not be able to target rubies, at present, for two reasons: 1) it is not completely removing the gemstone from the crystalplex so the ruby would still be there, 2) it targets a crystal in the crystalplex of the target, rubies are spun around someone else but are not mechanically a part of that target's crystalplex. Having a gemstone stunned would prevent spinning a new one since the target would not be able to spin a new gemstone due to already having that gemstone in their crystalplex. ---on 2/24 @ 08:29 writes: Not sure I understand. You lose the effect of the gem for 20 seconds, but after that you can reraise it for no balance? ---on 2/26 @ 08:28 writes: How many hits does it take to drop the other guardian entourage counterparts?